greatvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
GreatVision Song Contest 2
Ukraine |presenters = Oleksandr Skichko Regina Todorenko |host = |opening = | entries = 47 | debut = Argentina Armenia Bosnia-Herzegovina Croatia Cyprus Indonesia Kazakhstan Lithuania Malaysia Monaco North Korea Switzerland | return = | withdraw = Latvia Liechtenstein Malta Russia San Marino Slovakia Spain | map year = GV2 | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col2 = #FF0000 | tag2 = Countries that did not qualify for the final | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = Greece "I Should Have Said" |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 2, often referred to as GVSC 2, will be the second edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted Lviv, Ukraine, after TAYANNA won the the first edition with "I Love You". NTU chose the Lviv Arena to serve as the host venue for the edition, while Oleksandr Skichko and Regina Todorenko were selected as the presenters. Winner after a big and exciting show was Playmen feat. Vassy from Greece with their the song "I Should Have Said", they reached 341 Points. At the 2nd Place was South Korea represent by BLACKPINK with their song "As If It's Your Last" , they reached 329 Points and on 3rd Place was Sweden represent by Helena Paparizou with her song "Haide", she reached 323 Points. All countries made the best result in the competion, while United States, Japan and the Poland completed the top six of the edition. Location : For further information see Ukraine Ukraine sometimes called the Ukraine, is a sovereign state in Eastern Europe, bordered by Russia to the east and northeast, Belarus to the northwest, Poland and Slovakia to the west, Hungary, Romania, and Moldova to the southwest, and the Black Sea and Sea of Azov to the south and southeast, respectively. Ukraine is currently in territorial dispute with Russia over the Crimean Peninsula which Russia annexed in 2014 but which Ukraine and most of the international community recognise as Ukrainian. Including Crimea, Ukraine has an area of 603,628 km2 (233,062 sq mi), making it the largest country entirely within Europe and the 46th largest country in the world. It has a population of about 42.5 million, making it the 32nd most populous country in the world. The territory of modern Ukraine has been inhabited since 32,000 BC. During the Middle Ages, the area was a key centre of East Slavic culture, with the powerful state of Kievan Rus' forming the basis of Ukrainian identity. Following its fragmentation in the 13th century, the territory was contested, ruled and divided by a variety of powers, including Lithuania, Poland, the Ottoman Empire, Austria-Hungary, and Russia. A Cossack republic emerged and prospered during the 17th and 18th centuries, but its territory was eventually split between Poland and the Russian Empire, and later merged fully into Russia. During the 20th century three periods of independence occurred. The first of these periods occurred briefly during and immediatly after the German occupation near the end of World War I and the second occurred, also briefly, and also during German occupation, during World War II. However, both of these first two earlier periods would eventually see Ukraine's territories consolidated back into a Soviet republic within the USSR. The third period of independence began in 1991, when Ukraine gained its independence from the Soviet Union in the aftermath of its dissolution at the end of the Cold War. Ukraine has fiercely maintained its independence as a sovereign state ever since. Before its independence, Ukraine was typically referred to in English as "The Ukraine", but sources since then have moved to drop "the" from the name of Ukraine in all uses. Host City : For further information see Lviv Lviv is the largest city in western Ukraine and the seventh-largest city in the country overall, with a population of around 728,350 as of 2016. Lviv is one of the main cultural centres of Ukraine. Named in honor of the Leo, the eldest son of Rus' King Daniel of Galicia, it was the capital of the Kingdom of Galicia–Volhynia (also called Kingdom of Rus') from 1272 to 1349, when it was conquered by King Casimir III the Great who then became known as the King of Poland and Rus'. From 1434, it was the regional capital of the Ruthenian Voivodeship in the Kingdom of Poland and was known as Lwów. In 1772, after the First partition of Poland, the city became the capital of the Habsburg Kingdom of Galicia and Lodomeria and was renamed to Lemberg. In 1918 in a short time was the capital of the West Ukrainian People's Republic. Between the wars, the city was known again as Lwów and was the centre of the Lwów Voivodeship in the Second Polish Republic. After World War II, it became part of the Soviet Union (Ukrainian SSR) and in 1991 of independent Ukraine. Administratively, Lviv serves as the administrative center of Lviv Oblast and has the status of city of oblast significance. Lviv was the centre of the historical region of Galicia. The historical heart of the city, with its old buildings and cobblestone streets, survived Soviet and German occupations during World War II largely unscathed. The city has many industries and institutions of higher education such as Lviv University and Lviv Polytechnic. Lviv is also the home of many cultural institutions, including a philharmonic orchestra and the Lviv Theatre of Opera and Ballet. The historic city centre is on the UNESCO World Heritage List. Lviv celebrated its 750th anniversary with a son et lumière in the centre of the city in September 2006. Venue : For further information see Lviv Arena Arena Lviv is a football stadium in Lviv, Ukraine. It was one of the eight UEFA Euro 2012 venues, where it hosted three of the group-stage games. According to the official plans, the stadium has a total seating capacity of 34,915. Bidding phase One day after their announcement of hosting the contest, NTU announced that there will be no Bidding phase in this edition. But the GBU has set some Rules for the Venue. Those were the following: * The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible, with a capacity of 300. * An additional room at least 6,000 square metres (65,000 sq ft) in area, to house 2 catering stands, a viewing room, make-up rooms, wardrobe, and booths for approximately 50 commentators. * Separate offices to house the press centre, open between end of August 2016 and mid/end September 2016, at least (43,000 sq ft) in area, with a capacity of at least 1,500 journalists. Key Host venue Format The GBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 5 or 6) without a second chance round. Voting The GBU has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation will be held on the 9th July 2017 at the headquarters of Lviv. The pre-qualified countries: * Australia * Greece * Poland * Singapore * Ukraine * United States will first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each country would vote. After that the remaning forty-one countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country will be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: The six pots were the following: Running order The Running order of both Semi-finals will be official announced by NTU in mid July 2017, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will official announced in in July/August 2017, on day before the Grand Final will start. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final|}} Forty-seven countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. Argentina, Armenia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Cyprus, Indonesia, Kazakhstan, Lithuania, Malaysia, Monaco, North Korea and Switzerland made their debut appearance in this edition. Seven countries, however, announced their withdrawal from the contest. Malta, Russia and San Marino announced their withdrawal citing their Head of Delegation change as the reason, while Latvia's, Liechtenstein's and Slovakia's Head of Delegation had no longer interest to participate in the contest. Spain was forced to withdraw as the first failed to submit their votes last edition while the second failed to confirm within the deadline.. The submissions for the second edition opened on 7 June 2017. The contest started in July. As the rules say, if the country will select internally their entry, they should announced the artist at least one week before they reveal the song. Results Semi Final 1 Twenty countries will participate in the first semi-final. Australia, Singapore and Ukraine will also vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi Final 2 Twenty-one countries will participate in the second semi-final. Greece, Poland and United States will also vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Non-qualifier results Voting grids Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 Final Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active GBU members * Latvia: LTV first confirm for the upcoming edition and annouced already their entry. But on the 5th July 2017 the HoD announced the withdrawl of the country. * Liechtenstein: 1FLTV irst confirm for the upcoming edition and annouced already their entry. But on the 5th July 2017 the HoD announced the withdrawl of the country. * Malta: PBS announced that they would withdraw, because ot the non-qualification in the past edition. The HoD will change his country to Bosnia and Herzegovina. A return with a new HoD is possible. * Russia: C1R announced that they would withdraw, the HoD will change his country to New Zealand. A return with a new HoD is possible. * San Marino: SMRTV announced that they would withdraw, because of the non-qualification in the past edition. The HoD will change his country to North Korea. A return with a new HoD is possible. * Slovakia: RTVS first confirm for the upcoming edition and annouced already their entry. But on the 28th June 2017 the HoD announced the withdrawl of the country, because the broadcaster lost the interrest in a new participation and the Hod quit his position. A return with new HoD is possible. * Spain: RTVE did not reveal any statements about a participation so far. After the non-voting in the Semi-finals of last edition, it seems likely that Spain would not participate again. However, after missing out the confirmation deadline, the country was forced to withdraw.